


The Man Who Speaks with Hands

by RedPineTrees



Series: The Man and The Child [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wakes up one night.<br/>They are not alone.<br/>They are given a task that only they can complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Speaks with Hands

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY SPOILERS. Seriously. This is Post-Pacifist ending.  
> Everything here is literally just headcanons, pretty much. We don't know much about W. D. Gaster, expect that he was most likely the previous Royal Scientist, and that he is somehow related to Sans and Papyrus, possibly even their "father".  
> Gasters lines were originally supposed to be written in WingDings, but AO3 wouldn't let me use them, unfortunately. If you would like to read the version with WingDings, redirect yourself here! (LINK REMOVED)

“ _Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks with hands.”_  
  
My eyes opened to see the dark ceiling above me. The words from the River Person resonated in my head, for an unknown reason. It had been the most odd message they had given me, and that was saying something. All of their messages were weird in some way, but that one gave me no context. There was no one I had to worry about who 'spoke with hands'. I hadn't even thought about the River Person in months, not since we left the Underground. I heard them say that in my dream, and suddenly, I was awake.  
  
And I felt that it was too dark now. I turned on my lap, then retrieved my laptop (which was a gift from Alphys). As I waited for it to boot up, I felt a looming presence. I wasn't sure if it was just my odd feeling, or if there was someone with me. Someone I could not see. Instead of my computer booting up as it usually would, a chat box appeared.  
  
> Hello Frisk.  
  
I froze up. It was a font I had learned to read at one time. Wingdings. It wasn't meant to be read normally, no. It was just something that had been made for seemingly no reason. But more importantly, the text had several hand icons.  
  
“Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks with hands.” It rang again in my head, a warning.

 

> _Who are you?_

  
> Someone who no longer matters.  
  
> _You matter to me. How do you know my name?_

 

_> _ _I have known of you since you entered my house._

 

I frowned. Their house? This was mine and Toriel's house, a newly built house. Unless, they meant...  
  
> _Do you mean in the Underground? Have we met?_  
  
It was a stupid question. Of course we hadn't met. I had been warned of this person, at least, I thought it was who I had been warned of. But why? I couldn't feel any bad intentions in their presence.

 

> Yes. In the Undergound. Sans and Papyrus are very close to me. Their house was once my own.  
  
> _What is your name?_  
  
> GASTER  
  
I felt a chill run down my spine. It was heavy, and cold. Colder than Snowdin could ever be. I felt hands resting on my shoulders, but when I looked back, I saw no one. I could feel it, though. It was such a sad presence. Someone filled with regret and loneliness. Someone who had made mistakes, maybe. Someone who needed help. Not someone to be warned of, or to be afraid of.  
  
> _It's nice to meet you, Gaster. You seem really nice. Why are you messaging me now?_  
  
> I need help. So I came to you now. You have helped Sans and Papyrus. Can you help me?  
  
> _I can try._

 

> Tell Sans I love him. That I never meant to plague him. That he does not need to use his powers any longer.  
  
> _I will._

 

> Tell Papyrus I am proud of him. He will do great things, I can feel it.  
  
> _I will._  
  
The hands on my shoulders tightened, but I could feel them shaking. The coldness turned to warmth, and I felt the presence grow lightly. I could feel droplets of water on the back of my shirt, though I knew if I tried to feel, they would not be there. My eyes began to sting, realizing who this person might be.

 

> Tell Alphys she is doing amazing. That I am happy for her and Undyne. Love is a wonderful thing, they must cherish it.  
  
> _I will._  
  
> Tell the King to live a peaceful life. Tell him that I do not wish him ill will.

 

> _I will._  
  
> Tell the Queen that she was right. The King is an idiot. More people need to listen to her guidance.  
  
> _You got that right. The world would be a better place if they just took her advice._  
  
> Precisely.

 

I smiled, and the tears were no longer falling on my back. The hands relaxed, now gently tapping without a rhythm or reason. There was not a trace of the cold in the room, instead a comfortable warmth. Like a welcoming hug.

 

> _Gaster? Is this... Like a last wish? Will you be gone after I tell them your messages?_  
  
> I wish. But unfortunately, I will exist in the voids of time and space. I have done regrettable things.  
  
> _Like what?_  
  
> I think you have an idea already, my dear Frisk.  
  
I stopped.  
Indeed I did.  
  
> _You're right._

 

> _Come see me when you're lonely. Everyone needs a friend. Someone to talk to._  
  
> That makes me smile. See? :) **  
**  
> _I'm glad._  
  
> Sleep well, Frisk. Thank you.  
  
> _You're welcome._  
  
I felt the hands lift from my shoulders, and as soon as it arrived, the presence left my room. I felt safer, warmer. My computer booted itself up normally, without any trace of the previous chat log. I sighed, closing my laptop and putting it up. I decided, even though I was in a good state of mind, I needed to keep the light on. But before I laid down again, I picked up my phone and sent a group text.  
  
“Family meeting tomorrow. Today. Whatever. 6PM, mom and I's house. There's something I need to tell you all. It's nothing bad, don't worry. But I've just had a nice conversation.”  
  
  


 

Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys sat at our table, staring at me with light concern. It was rare we had “Serious” family meeting, and even more rare that I brought something serious up.  
  
“Last night, I had a dream. A dream about something the River Person said to me. When I woke up...” I began, not knowing exactly how to go about telling them of my conversation with someone I hadn't even physically met. They all looked at me encouragingly, and I knew that wouldn't think I was lying. Nothing seemed outlandish in the world of Monsters.  
  
“Have any of you met a person named Gaster?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, critics, or questions, feel free to leave them below or send them to my tumblr account! redarmyknife.tumblr.com  
> Forgive my formatting, by the way! It looks a little bit weird, because AO3 does not translate my OpenOffice formatting well.  
> By the way! This now has a sequel! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5123720  
> Thank you for reading!  
> UPDATE: THERE IS NOW FANART FOR THIS FIC. PLS GO CHECK IT OUT!! GIVE THE AUTHOR LOTS OF LOVE!!!!!! http://artist-chan.tumblr.com/post/132429262812


End file.
